Winter Chills
by LilaStar
Summary: A bit of happiness, as promised! Christmassy, so it had to be posted today. RS, being cold can lead to some rather nice things, inspired by the song 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'


It was indeed inspired by the 'Baby, it's cold outside' song- as suggested by neoweezel, but it's not a songfic. Not this time!

Title: Winter Chills Rated: PG Words: 1,000 and something...I forgot. Lol Warnings: Insanely fluffy and pointless. Hehe. But makes me a lot happier than angst does!  
Summary: It's cold and our favorite pups find warmth in eachother, and maybe a bit more.

Sometimes Sirius wondered which was colder: a dungeon or a tower subjected to the wind. It seemed that no one had ever thought about coming up with some sort of spell to keep the winter freeze outside and the warmth of the fires within, because the dorm was abso-bloody-lutely freezing.

He was currently bundled up within his blankets and looked rather like an Eskimo. Nothing he did seemed to keep him warm: it was the distinct disadvantage of being slim. Evidently Remus was having similar troubles because there was a shivering lump just visible in the middle of his bed. James and Pete seemed to be coping just fine, which was entirely unfair.

Sometimes Sirius regretted fighting for the bed closet to the window back in first year. Really and truly regretted it.

But the view was spectacular.

----------------

Remus was shivering. He was still getting over the last full moon so he was rather weak, not to mention he had always been too skinny for his own good. So here he was, shivering under the covers. Cold. He wondered if he was the only person with this problem.

So, Remus, being the sensible and logical person that he was, poked his nose out of the covers to take a look around the room- looking rather like a ground hog.

It really wasn't fair that Christmas Eve was this insanely cold. As a general rule, he'd like to be ALIVE for the opening of presents, not a werewolfsicle. If such a thing existed. Actually, that didn't matter- because it was about to.

His peek at the room verified his assumption that Pete and James were equally oblivious to the frigid temperatures and were sleeping soundly.

Sirius however…He was shivering and staring out the window.

Ah, sweet inspiration.

----------------

Sirius was still shivering when he felt a warm breeze across his cheek. He turned sharply to be face-to-face with a similarly bundled up Remus.

"Cold?" Remus whispered. Sirius nodded. "Well, so'm I, and I'm given to understand that two bodies maintain heat better than one, care to try it?" Remus was rather shocked at himself for being so bold, but then- he was going to freeze!

Sirius grinned. "Plus we'd have twice the blankets." Remus laughed as they quickly arranged themselves to be nestled together. Sirius drew the curtains around them once they were both securely curled up in the bed. He drew Remus close to him, all the nervousness he would have expected vanishing as Remus had come into this willingly.

"Much better." Remus sighed as he nuzzled into Sirius's shoulder HE knew he'd probably regret this at some point, but at THIS point, he didn't rightly care. This was perfect, and it WAS Christmas after all, and weren't you supposed to get what you wanted on Christmas?

Sirius was nearly delirious with the happiness that Remus's proximity caused. Without thinking, he planted a soft kiss in the midst of Remus's tousled hair. He didn't really think about anything he did that night, after all, Christmas was the time when you were supposed to be true to your feelings, wasn't it?

----------------

Morning came far sooner than expects. Remus and Sirius hadn't really slept much, but they were warm. They'd spent the rest of the night far too content to worry overly much about sleeping. But now, the others would be waking up soon, and it would look mighty odd in their eyes.

"I should go back to my bed.." Remus said softly.

"But…but it's COLD out there Moony, stay with me." Sirius pleaded.

"James and Peter will worry when my bed is empty, and then it will look really really odd when they find me here."

"Tonight's been so peaceful and warm. Nothing about what they think really concerns me at the moment. And it's COLD out there. I don't want you to be cold again."

"Oh fine, but just for a bit longer, when the sun rises, I'm going back."

----------------

The sun rose, but the temperature of the room didn't. It almost seemed like some evil ploy of the house elves' just to get even with them for making messes all the time. It was quite cruel.

"Sirius, I really need to get going…"

"No you don't, it's still freezing out there." Sirius pulled Remus closer, if possible.

Remus giggled into Sirius's shoulder. "One would think you don't want me to leave.."

"Indeed I don't! You're warm, and nice, and soft, and I don't want you to be cold again and…"

"Shhh, I get the point. Now hush unless you want the others to wake up and find us."

"Moony, I really don't care WHAT they think right now, because this has been the best Christmas of my life to date. Spending the night cuddled up with you."

Remus blushed, but Sirius couldn't really see that, seeing as Remus was currently hiding in his shoulder.

"I've uh, rather enjoyed it too." Remus glanced up and caught Sirius's eyes. His breath caught. His mouth opened. He really had no control of it.

"You're so beautiful…" He suddenly realized what he said and dove back to Sirius's shoulder to hide.

A surge of hope flared up in Sirius's chest. Maybe there was a chance that he could have his one wish for Christmas.

"Don't be embarrassed, look at me." Sirius gently lifted Remus's chin with his hand until they're eyes met. Remus looked terrified.

"Remus, I…I…" Apparently it was harder that it had seemed when he wasn't faced with these endless pools of amber that turned his tongue to much and made his face flame, despite the cold.

"You what?" Remus looked about ready to bolt.

"I love you." There. He said it. That was that. Either he would be very very happy, or very very crushed.

Remus's jaw dropped for a moment before he smiled and closed the gap between their lips in one swift move. And suddenly, the cold wasn't a factor in anything, because they didn't feel it, didn't remember it. They were in heaven, and heaven just simply isn't freezing.

"I'll stay." Remus whispered against Sirius's mouth. He could feel the grin that spread across Sirius's lips.

"Good, I think it's still cold out there."

Christmas was perfect. 


End file.
